One to Another Series of Tiffany
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: This story is about a rich girl who has secret powers. She was born a wolf, then a magical human mother stole her and changed her into a human. Now the wolves are getting revenge and haunting her into the forest.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first book, so please tell me any idea's you have. And i have another one coming right up. Enjoy. And you will see why Tiffany is so rich later on k?! LOL!!!!

The overlook of my day was very, very surprising. Usually, it was either boring or at the least tiring. This time, it was much more than ecstatic. I didn't even know a word that could describe it. I put on my puma sneakers and a tight, gold sequined white tank top, and black tight jeans. I rushed down stairs and found my mom cooking eggs and bacon. The smell drifted over to me and I sat down.

"Excited?" my mom asked as she placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Who wouldn't be?!!?" I asked.

This was my first day to a new school in Kentucky. My mom and dad actually were very, very. very rich. They could get me anywhere and anything practically. For my first car, I got a yellow porsche. Of course, I crashed it the second week, on purpose so I could get a red ferrari. My parents never got mad. They went with everything I did or needed. They were freaking rich!!!

"Oh, mom. My cell is getting old and out of style. Can I get a new one??" I asked just to see her answer.

"Oh, of course honey. We have an hour till school so lets hop in your car and drive over to get a new one."

I hit, I ran, I scored! I wrapped my arms around my mom's neck and thanked her a million times. I know, I know. I am a kiss up sometimes.

We got to the store. I picked out 3 cells and looked at my mom.

"Mommy?" I asked very sweetly.

"3? Don't you want.. like... 5??" she said sarcastically.

"YES!!!" i rushed over to two more cells and bought them.

I drove 12 miles over the speed limit, dropped my mom off at the house and rushed over to the school. I stayed in my car and checked my make-up. Of course, it was perfect. I texted my friends and went in the school.

"Good morning students! Its 10 minutes until classes so hurry up!" the intercom announced.

I walked to the office and got my schedule. I walked out and rushed to my locker. The door swung open and hit my neighbor.

"OH!!! I am so sorry. It... it just swung open." I stuttered.

"No...no its fine. Say, your Tiffany. My name is Jake." he stuck his hand out.

"Yeah. Thats me..." I shook his hand.

Jake had brown, curly hair with soft blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray jeans. He wore Vans for his shoes.

"What's your first class?" Jake asked as he grabbed his history books.

"History, well, Geography." I said.

"Cool! Same here. Let me show you the way." he said as he walked away.

We chatted and sat down, well, he sat down. I went to the front.

"Oh, my my. Miss Tiffany. Here are your books and you can sit next to...hmmm..... how about..." Mr. Hower rambled on.

I silently wished Jake, but it ended up to be some guy named Connor.

I walked away sulking because Jake was all the way across the room. I flashed a white, sparkly smile towards him. I sat on the red stool and looked at Connor. I was surprised. He was actually pretty cute.

"Hey. Whats up??" he asked in a whisper.

I looked at him, smirked and tore a piece of light pink paper out of my notebook.

Hello??? Are you, like, stupid?! This is so much easier. I wrote in my hot pink cursive pen.

Harsh. Any way's, what's up?

Ugh. You are stupid. Nm.

Same. Hey, did you see that ferrari?! God, who ever owns it, I am going to figure out and some time ride in it.

lol... yeah... i did see it. I actually own it.

I passed the paper and when he read my sentence, he turned his head and gawked. I flashed a small smile.

NO WAY!

Yeah way. I just got 5 new cell phones, own a mansion, have my own home theater in my room, and I own around 500 horses.

The shrill bell rang right after he saw the note. I pranced away and rushed into Jake's arms, surprising him.

"Hi hi!!" I smiled.

"Hello." he brushed my blonde hair out of my tan face softly.

I looked into his eyes, and I don't know if he noticed, but I fell in love with him. We walked to our locker's and I got my p.e. bag. He had p.e. as well so we walked to the gym together.

"See you there." He called as I walked into the girls changing room.

I changed into really short sweat shorts, into another tight but black tank top. I put my blonde hair up in a high pony tail.

I sprinted over to Mrs. Hight and got assigned to Jake's side. I rushed over to him and ran into his arms, again.

"So, Tiffany, you... you want to hang sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I have to think about it. I mean, your great and all, but.....sure."

He looked at me happily just a little aggitated at my response. Sure, this was my first day and I already got asked out. Best day yet.

Connor apparently got assigned to our side, so he walked over to me. He looked at Jake and me and looked quite sad, but he cleared that emotion off his face as he said to Jake,

"Man, waz up? You know, your girl is quite rude."

"Nothing much. And really??" he replied.

"Same. And yeah. In history," he tore out my light pink paper," we wrote this note. Go ahead. Read it." he said confidently.

Jake read the note and laughed at the end.

"Seriously, dude, you are an idiot." he laughed harder.

I laughed with him and looked at Connor who was plainly embarrassed.

"Connor, seriously. We are just kidding!" I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Class!!! Get outside, run 2 miles, get a partner and a football. We only have 2 hours!! Go, go, go!!!" the teacher yelled.

I sprinted outside with Jake and Connor at my side. Ends up that girls can be faster than guys. We finished before any one because of my sprinting stride. Of course I was partners with Jake. He picked a light brown football that was pretty hard and looked a little worn.

"You know how to throw?!" he asked as we stood a 50 foot distance.

"Of course!! Duh!" i yelled back.

He threw a little wobbly spiral, but it was right at me. I caught the ball and looked at it. It was very, very good but the feeling of it was very rough and not the feeling of a real football. I stepped back at least another 20 feet and looked at Jake. He looked back, his expression being confused.

"You ready for this Jake??!!"

"Yeah! Just throw it." he yelled back sarcastically.

I gripped the ball, put my arm all the way back and let it loose. It flew a perfect spiral, at least another 30 feet past Jake.

I laughed as Jake ran and tripped through some mud, just to catch a football. He stood up and looked at me, his shirt, and the football. He jogged towards me, secretly carrying mud behind his back in one hand.

"Wha...how...you?!" he asked.

"Rich! Remember? I was taught by Eli." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He looked at me, in my black tank, and threw the mud. It splattered all over me and I looked so bad.

"No fair!" I screamed as he ran away.

I ran towards him carrying some more mud and when I caught up to him, I threw it. Bulls eye! It hit his face. I laughed, harder and harder, as he tried to get the mud off his face. He suddenly turned and threw mud at me. It landed on my white shoes, but still, i didn't care. We had a 20 minute mud fight until the p.e. teacher caught us.

"Jake! Tiffany! Go take showers and get in some new clothes please." She yelled.

I tugged on Jake's muddy shirt laughing. We walked towards the gym and we were afraid to go in.

"What if Mrs. Kingston, our principle, is in there?" Jake asked.

"What if there is a dragon or a wolf?" I asked sarcastically.

We walked in and of course got the gym muddy. (We were just lucky we didn't have to clean it up!). We showered and got changed and met each other at the gym doors.

Jake was wearing navy, basketball shorts and a white shirt, plainly telling me, NO MORE MUD! (lol!). I changed into some hot flaming pink short shorts and a violet tank top.

"Come on!!" I tugged on his shirt while he stared at me.

I sprinted off, faster than ever, and waited for him to catch up.

"Holy crap Tiff! You run fast!" Jake said as he caught his breath

"I have trained a lot for that run!" I joked.

"Now, we are starting our football unit," Mrs. Hight said. (Of course all the football jocks yelled.)," and we are going to start out playing one touch football. Now, Noah go stand on the right and Tiffany on the right." She announced.

Noah was first captain and unluckily for me, he picked Jake. I picked Connor and so on. When we had our teams, I picked the football up and told the guys my plan. The jock's were suprised at my plan, so we carried it out. I told Justin, the qb of the football team, to be our qb for today.

Ready, set. hike! Justin looked around and saw me open. He threw a spiral and i caught it. I ran through people trying to get that ball. I twisted and turned, stunning people how fast i was. I got a touch down!!!!

"GO TIFFANY!!!!" Jake and the rest of the jocks yelled.

I threw a fist into the air and ran towards Jake. When I was sure he saw me, I stuck out my tongue and batted my eyelashes.

"Lets carry out Justins plan, just let me qb right now." I ordered.

Justin and the team looked at me, questioning if I could throw.

"Just let me, please?" I asked with such sweetness that the guys had to clear their heads but shaking them.

I was quarter back. Ready, set, hike. I looked around being careful of the on coming people but still looking at my team. Isaac was open but very close to being defended. Noah was blocking Justin and every one was squirming way too much. I decided to take the ball my self. I ran and twisted as I did before and scored another touch down.

"Amazing!" Justin yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

At the end, my team won 6-2. I scored 4 of the 6. My team leapt with joy but did not brag. Gosh, this is a great school. I kept saying.

I met up with Jake in the hallways. We had free time for right now, so I worked on fixing my nails and primping my hair. JK!!! Caught you there huh? I actually helped Jake with his History homework (Which I got Mr. Hower to lower the assignment from 10 pages to 2!). I would hand it to my tutor and pay him $1 per page instead of teaching me and in high school you have a lot of pages.

After he finished his homework, we cuddled. He smelled of Axe and I sneezed and sneezed.

"What's wrong?" he asked after saying God Bless You the 15th time.

"Your Axe smells really really strong." I said after i sneezed again.

He sniffed his shoulder and sneezed as well. I laughed as he blushed a rosy red and smiled apoligetically. We kept sneezing over and over again while laughing loudly. I swore we sneezed 50 times each.

When the sneezing finally stopped, I stood up to go to my locker. I grabbed my math books and went off to Mrs. Hower's class. Connor caught me in the hall and we walked to math together talking about all these crazy things like football, horse racing and parties at school.

"Hello Miss Tiffany. Here you go. This is your weeks assignment and here is your book." Mrs. Hower introduced and handed me. "You can sit by Justin." she added.

Yes, I thought. At least I get to sit by someone I know.

Justin smiled as I sat next to him. We passed a note the whole class, explaining our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my other story NIght Glancing.

Chapter 2

_So, where did you live before Kentucky? Why did you move? _ Justin's messy scrawl wrote.

_I lived in California. I moved...._ Why did I exactly move? I thought. This question was just going to be left alone for know.

_What? Tell me! Unless, its personal, huh?_

I looked at Justin's hand writing and nodded. Way to creepy and confusing for him.

T-iff-any. Come. A shadowy voice whispered in my ear.

I snapped my head around to left and to the right. There was no one here who could've said that. The shadowy voice never left my mind during the helpless math class. It replayed over and over, like a scary a movie without the picture. My face turned pale and Justin wrote down, _Tiffany? What's wrong?_

I looked at my hands, they were shaking almost like an earthquake. Goosebumps raised on my arm, I was shivering. A cold cloak seemed to surround me and I could not see out of it.

The next thing I remembered was the blackness that was surrounding me, suffocating me. I blinked at the golden ceiling above my delicate head. The light flashed in my eyes and I shrunk back from it. The darkness seemed more inviting right now.

"Hey honey." A sweet voice drifted to my ears," Don't worry. Your in the school nurse's office." I felt the sweet breath on face.

"W...Why am I here?" I croaked.

"You fainted in math class." Justin's voice rang.

I tried to look back on that, but I only remembered the darkness of the midnight cloak. I looked back up the ceiling and sighed. I lifted my torso up to see the people in the office. There was Justin, Jake and the nurse looking at me with worry in their eyes.

My head spun dizzyingly as I lifted it up, so I gently placed it down.

"Tiffany, are you ok?" Jake and Justin both jumped up.

"Just... just a little dizzy." I said breathlessly.

I smelled a vanilla sugar scent drifting in the room and I smelled the flowers that sat in the purple vase by the door. How could I smell these things?

Thats when the shadowy voice whispered again, T-iff-any. Come. Join us once again.

I gasped as the voice silently slipped away like wisps of fog. That voice sounded very familiar but I couldn't quiet grasp it yet.

I closed my eyes and saw the forest with a gray wolf standing in front. His eyes looked at me as I looked at him. He turned his gray head and sprinted into the forest. I ran after him, looking at him every second of the way, trying to get to his same destination.

He stopped at a thrush and slipped silently through. I slipped through as well and I saw a clan of wolves. Babies were pawing at each other, preparing to play and the warriors cleaned themselves and sunbathed in the glorious sun. I looked at the giant rock that held the leader, their mate and the deputy and his mate's den. I looked at the gray wolf.

"Why do I remember this place." my voice slithered out.

"Look in the past." was all he replied and the vision vanished.

I woke with a start. How long have I been sleeping? I asked my self.

I rolled over and saw that I was in my golden bed. I struggled to get a hold of reality, but my head kept going back to the queer dream.

I went to go grab a clear glass of the crystal water and I cleared my head. I went back to my comfortable and inviting covers and fell asleep with no remembrance of the dream and its contents.

My alarm clocks shrill ring penetrated my sleep. I quickly hit the helpful snooze button and yawned. I stretched out my cramped arms and legs and threw the deliciously warm covers off. I threw my legs off the soft bed and crept to my bathroom. I ran the water and waited for the hot steamy shower to begin. I hopped in and quickly washed my hair and my body. I stepped out and dried myself off with a brown towel. I wrapped it around me and went into my never ending closet. I chose a one shoulder purple shirt and tight navy jeans with pearly white high heels. I stepped into them and returned to my now steamy bathroom.

As I waited for the steam to clear off my mirror, I started to untangle my hair. I brushed through it harshly then softly as the tangles dispersed. I looked at my mirror and saw it was clear. I stepped closer to it, noticing some type of change in me. I looked closer and closer and realized my eyes were more a fierce violet than my soft, inviting green. I curiously looked at them for 2 minutes then decided it was no big deal. (LOOK!!! IT IS A BIG PROBLEM!!! BUT FOR THE MOMENT, I DIDN'T CARE!!! LOL!!!). I curled my soft blonde hair into soft waves and made my way down to the kitchen. I felt like meat. I grabbed bacon and some sausage and ate them cold. I looked at myself, disgusted. Cold meat? Ugh. Tastes horrible. I go over to the fridge and pour myself some orange juice. I clear the taste and look out the window. The forests look so free and so... so good.

I saw the same gray wolf standing in front of the tree's. I stepped out the kitchen door, mesmerized by the beautiful creature. It started jogging into the wet, giant tree's. I found myself following it.

Faster and faster, my heart beating, pounding against my chest. I stumbled forward and landed on four paws. I suddenly was swifter, faster, more beautiful. I was even more agile. I looked down, carefully looking at the paws. I knew where we were headed now.

My paws were black, like the cloak that surrounded me yesterday. The rest of me was a violet. My hair was long and silky. I found my eyes were a silver.

"So, Princess Silver. How do you like it here?" the gray wolf asked.

"Its, its beautiful. All these scents and the surroundings. Can I stay?" I asked. Then I paused. "Princess?"

"Ah. Yes. You are the princess of the pack."


End file.
